Whatever
by HiroyasuYumi
Summary: Forced on a mission together, the key groups of Final Fantasy VII and VIII are rooming in a Deling City hotel. However, the 2 team leaders, Cloud and Squall, cannot stand being near each other, simply because they are too much alike. Clearly, they had to warm up to each other. I mean, there is serious lemon in every chapter. No joke.
1. Elevator

***NOTE: I am combining universes, here. I am unfamiliar with Kingdom Hearts, but I DO know my games. So, please. Bare with me. P.S. Squall and Rinoa were never in love, Got it! She likes him a lot, but he doesn't liker her. So there.**

"Alright, Squall—,"

"It's Leon."

Tifa sighed. "Alright, _Leon_, you and Cloud are on watch duty. Remember, our rooms are down the hall, so make sure you can see our doors. Rinoa and I are going to sleep now. You two… Just try not to kill each other, alright?"

Tifa turned and sashayed down the hall, Rinoa wiggling her fingers at Squall in a childish "good-bye" gesture.

Cloud and Squall rolled their eyes in sync and leaned against the wall. They were mirroring each other, and they both knew that, but they would never admit it. They were too much alike for their own good. They could never like each other. It simply wouldn't work.

"Yo, Squall, Irvine and I are gonna hit the sack." Zell started down the hall with the wannabe cowboy behind him.

"Whatever." The two glared at each other, again in sync.

They sighed together and looked in opposite directions. The silence was nothing short of awkward, and they both had menacing questions sitting upon their lips.

"So," they said in unison.

Squall glared at the younger. Cloud glared back at him. They really weren't that far apart, age wise, and they were practically the same height. Staring down on the other wasn't going to be easy.

"Why do you want to be called 'Leon' so much? It's stupid. 'Squall' is a lot better."

Squall squared his shoulders and stared knives. "None of your business."

Yet again, that awkward silence spread out between them. "Why are you always trying to one-up everybody?" Squall inquired.

"None of your business."

Again, they looked in opposite directions and crossed one leg over the other at the same time. They repositioned their swords, pulled on their sleeves, squirmed against the wall, and then stood still.

"What's the deal with that Rinoa chick? Seems like she likes you. A lot."

Squall sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Yeah."

Cloud turned his head after a minute of being short-changed, getting frustrated. That less than answered his question. "_So?_"

" 'So' what?" Squall barked.

"Do you like her back?"

"No."

They fidgeted some more, avoiding each other's glaring.

"What about you? You like Tifa?"

"Not the way she wants me to."

"I know how that is."

Realizing that he was going to fall asleep, Squall pushed off the wall and started towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Cloud snapped.

"Getting coffee," he mumbled.

"Grab me some, too."

"Get your own."

The elevator doors opened and Squall stepped in, watching the doors close. Cloud stuck a hand in between the moving objects and slipped inside. "Asshole."

"Douchebag."

"Dick."

"Bastard."

"Whore!" They yelled together.

"You need to shut up!" They said.

"Whatever," the two muttered.

Suddenly, the elevator gave a jolt and the lights flickered. Stranded between the 14th and 13th floor, they waited.

"What the hell just happened?" Cloud thought aloud.

"Why are you asking me?" Squall snapped.

"_ I wasn't asking you!_"

"Then who the hell were you asking! There's nobody else here!"

Cloud stood there with his mouth open, waiting for some other snide comment to come to mind.

Again, the lights flickered, dimming down to the point where it was almost pitch black.

They sighed. "What do we do now?" Squall asked, exasperated.

"I don't know. You're smart! Why don't you think of something?"

"Why don't _you_?"

They slid to the floor and sat there quietly for at least 10 minutes. It was hot in that small space. One could just barely extend their legs. Cloud's breathing sunk into a wheeze. It was hotter than hell in there. Squall watched as a bead of sweat dripped down the blonde's face. Cloud let his head fall back and ran a gloved hand through his hair. He admired Squall's own sweaty face. Surprisingly, neither found it to be gross. If anything, it was enticing.

Squall pulled off his bomber jacket and set it on the floor beside his sword. Playing off as though he wasn't freaked out at the idea of being stuck in an elevator 14 floors up, he pulled his shirt to fan himself down. Cloud unzipped his turtleneck, exposing his bare chest, and sighed at the relief.

Squall made a sound of disgust at the thick air and pulled off his shirt, next stripping down to his boxers and letting a small smirk grace his lips.

"Good idea," Cloud admitted. He followed suit and, just like Squall, left his boots on. The two couldn't help but admire each other. To Cloud's surprise, Squall's boxers were navy blue with… chocobos, of all things.

Squall noted where the guy's gaze fell. He squelched a small blush. "Like what you see?" He teased.

"Yeah. Pretty sexy." He was only teasing, of course. But to himself, he had to admit… Squall had some nice legs. And a nice chest. And great arms. And those hands…

Through his black boxers, Squall could see that for whatever reason, while Cloud over-examined him, the blonde was getting an erection. A very powerful one.

Cloud felt himself heat up and crossed his legs, a slight blush displayed on his cheeks.

"No point in hiding it," Squall said as he looked at the ceiling. "I could see it."

"The fuck are you talking about?" Cloud accused. But they were empty words. He knew it.

Squall crawled across the floor and sat next to Cloud. "The issues you've got going on down below. Get it?"

"So?" Cloud sneered childishly.

"Soooo…" Squall grumbled into his ear. "Tell me why."

Cloud's ear twitched at Squall's breath. "What?"

Squall leaned in even closer, his lips brushing against the cartilage of the blonde's ear. "Why? I promise I won't tell," he teased.

Cloud tensed up a bit. What exactly was going on? Did he really want to know why? Or was he just humoring him?

Squall slithered onto Cloud's lap, straddling him carelessly. His clear blue eyes persuaded the blonde to lean in closer. "Something wrong?" Squall asked softly.

In a flash, Cloud's hands were one, on Squall's hip, and the other on the back of that brown-haired boy's head. And in barely a moment's time, they were caught in a lip lock, fighting with their tongues on who would get the first taste.

They pulled away, trying to catch their breath, their slightly blue faces returning to their original colors.

"I want to touch you…" Cloud said quietly.

Squall flipped his hair and leaned back on his hands, offering the blonde boy all that he could see.

Cloud's hands wantonly roamed the washboard abs in front of him, touched that soft face, those velvety lips, the locks of brown…

Under the touch of the blonde's hands, Squall's breathing picked up the pace a bit. He watched as those china doll hands grazed his boxers, touching his thighs, so careful, so gentle. They continued to graze, Squall disappearing in his lustful haze until he realized where Cloud was trying to sneak a touch. He grasped the boy's wrist and stared blankly at him in surprise at himself. To cover up the unfortunate blunder, he let his slender fingers touch the boy, lightly swerving over his nipples, smoothing down his chest, and resting on his hips. He adjusted his precarious position over Cloud's lap, and a strangled groan escaped his lips as their erections faintly touched.

Cloud slowly pulled down the waistband of Squall's boxers, mouth watering at the smooth skin. He slid a hand inside and nearly had a heart-attack, he was so taken by surprise. Squall bucked into his hand, needing some sort of friction to keep him under control.

"Oh, god," Cloud mewled. His eyes were dilating to orbs of black, his hands beginning to stroke the length inside those boxers.

Squall braced himself against the wall, trying not to turn into a puddle of lustful bliss. He yanked Cloud's boxers down considerably, and dove in his other hand. Cloud bit his lip at the soft contact, though at that point, it could have been a bull running him over. Squall gripped him less than gently and twisted his hands as he pulled up.

A line of incoherent words spilled from Cloud's mouth at the much needed pleasure. Realizing how sweaty he was getting, Squall pulled Cloud's back away from the wall and lightly ran his fingernails over his neck, giving him prominent goose bumps. Cloud twisted a hand into his brown locks, massaging his scalp and pulling the hairs closest to the nape of his neck. They were both sweating, and not just because of the tight space they were in.

They again brought their mouths together, breathing out of their noses in quick puffs. Squall allowed himself to voice his pleasure at the contact, Cloud squirming a bit under Squall's weight. They rolled around, switching positions at the blonde's request, and instead of straddling over Squall's lap, he pulled the brunettes boxers all the way off, untied his boots and removed them, and licked his way up his left leg all the way to his needy erection. He took it all into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the shaft, tasting the bittersweet precum leaking from it.

"Uhng…" Squall sighed. The sensations were almost unbearable.

Cloud let out a small groan himself. Squall's voice was thick with lust and need, triggering hormones in the blonde. He slowly withdrew his mouth from the pulsating member in front of him, much to the brunette's displeasure, and stuck a couple of fingers into his mouth. Squall watched with fascination as Cloud twisted his hand around between his lips, coating his slender fingers with clear saliva.

He watched Cloud pull his fingers from his mouth, with a very innocent look on his face. They were removed with a _pop!_ and once again, those slender porcelain fingers began to touch him. The two moistened fingers never once touched his flesh, but once they made it past his still growing erection, he felt them prod his entrance.

"Wha?" He sighed curiously. He gasped loudly as one of Cloud's fingers slipped inside him. Cloud looked up at him from under his long eyelashes and slowly forced in the other finger. The blonde's eyes widened into saucers.

"Fuck!" He griped.

"What?" Squall choked out.

"You need to freaking relax! You're too tight!"

"I _am_ relaxed…"

"Ouch! No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

Cloud realized that he should've wet down that third finger, now. He didn't think that the brunette would be so… _tense_. He examined Squall's body a little closer. Specifically, his stomach. He was clenching his muscles. Which could only mean…

"You're kidding me."

"What are you—! FUUUUUCK!"

Cloud shoved in a third finger and started to stretch him out, or at least the best that he could. Squall squirmed at the discomfort. He wasn't liking this. He wasn't liking this at all.

The blonde looked up at his face and saw how difficult it was for the other to relax. He withdrew his fingers slowly and began to untie his boots. He listened to Squall's strangled breathing and the soft whimpers escaping his lips, devilishly pleased at how easy it was to reduce this asshole to a puddle of desperation. He pulled down his black satin boxers, exposing every last piece of him that had before been concealed.

He crawled back up to Squall, planted a kiss upon his lips, and began to push in.

"H-hooooooooh my god…" Squall groaned. His hands squeezed a little too tight on Cloud's hips, but the blonde could get over it. After all, for someone who was so… so strong, with so much muscle, he was doing pretty great…

Cloud nuzzled his nose into Squall's hair, taking in the scents of peppermint and salt water taffy. The brown locks tickled his nose until Squall suddenly lifted him up, bringing the blonde's legs around his waist. With his legs folded under him, Cloud slowly began to rock in and out of him.

"Harder…" Squall whispered. He slid his hands up the blonde's smooth back, giving Cloud sensations that egged him to fulfill the brunette's simple request.

Squall breathed in the air around him. There was Cloud, smelling of a briny ocean and very strong ginger, and then there was everything else. But there was Cloud. He brought their mouths together, biting down on the blonde's smooth bottom lip. Cloud sucked on Squall's upper lip softly to contrast with that horrible thudding of Squall's back hitting the wall.

Suddenly, Squall's ears perked. Their intense kissing was cut short.

"Awww!" Cloud whined. "Why'd you stop?"

Squall turned beet red and refused to make eye contact with the blonde. "I need you… to get off of me… and put your clothes on."

"Why?" Cloud searched Squall's face with abandon, trying to figure out what was irking him enough to ruin their good time.

"Voices. Outside."

"Fuck!" They both scrambled around pulling on clothes, until suddenly Cloud said, "WAIT!"

"What!"

"Those are my pants!"

They switched quickly and grabbed their swords. Squall suddenly grinded up against Cloud's body. "Hold still…. Your hair… it's messed up."

With gentle, skillful fingers, the brunette fixed Cloud's hair.

The blonde's face turned a pale pink. "Thanks."

Squall, having returned to his typical state, simply said, "Whatever."

The doors opened down below and a maintenance man pulled them aside.

"You boys okay? I figure that almost 2 hours in an elevator would shake you up."

"We were fine. Thanks though," Cloud said with a wave of his hands.

"Just get it fixed," Squall griped.

As they went up the stair well to the top floor, Squall sneakily brought his hand to his side and pinched the blonde's ass.

"Hey! What the hell?"

That same satisfied smirk graced the brunettes face as he slipped a hand around Cloud's waist.

"Nothing."


	2. Shower

Hotel bars were no place for someone who needed comforting. The drinks only helped for a little while, the food was absolutely tasteless, and the people…well…

Cloud sighed. What exactly had he done wrong? He couldn't understand. It had only been a day since the elevator… What was it? An incident? Love session? Accident? The blondie had no idea. But it had only been a day. He sighed down into his meager shot of whiskey and thought back to their heated conversation.

* * *

"Squall?"

He was lying face down on the bed, barely moving, and looked a bit pallid. He gave no acknowledgement to Cloud, who stood there waiting. Cloud inched closer and placed a hand into Squall's hair, only to be slapped away.

"What's wrong?" He asked frantically, now a little hurt.

"Nothing."

"C'mon! That's not fair. You and I both—!"

The hand that connected to his jaw with an open palm left a mark with a _smack!_

"You don't know anything."

Cloud brought a hand to his cheek, which tingled in disapproval.

Cloud coughed once in pain, doing anything to hold back the tears that were stinging his eyes. "Squall?"

"Get out." Squall opened their hotel room door, and Cloud stood there with an open mouth.

"I said—," Squall shoved Cloud out the door. "—_Get out!_"

* * *

He choked back his shot, and continued to ponder. What had he done wrong? He couldn't remember doing anything to make Squall so… what was he? Mad? Angry? _Furious_?

"Can I get another one?" he called to the enormous bar tender. The large man walked over with a towel in his hand and something else.

"Kid, you and I both know you've had enough. Here."

He pushed a small black tray towards Cloud, which held a receipt and two peppermints. He paid for his drinks and mindlessly popped one of the mints into his mouth.

"Ohhh…" he sighed. Peppermints. Peppermints that tasted like Squall, the last person he wanted to think about. He made his way up the stairwell, seeing as the elevator was still out of order, and had to stop several times to rid himself of the dizziness that was washing over him.

He shoved his key into the lock, and immediately after entering his room, looked at the door that connected his room with Squall's. He sighed again and moved into the bathroom. Who knew that a bar could make you smell so bad?

Cloud flipped up the handle on the water in the shower and began to pull off his gloves, turtleneck, pants, and…

He knew something didn't feel right. He choked back a small sob as he examined the navy boxers with chocobos printed upon them. Those weren't his. Those were Squall's. Of course they were Squall's.

He let a couple of tears drip down his chest. Since when did sketchy relationships bother him so much?

He slid into the steamy shower stall, letting the water run through his hair. They felt like tender fingers, playing with his platinum tresses. He turned his back to the wall and slid down onto the floor. He didn't even care that the streams of water were a bit too close to his eyes. He allowed the painfully hot water to plaster his hair to his cheeks, and carefully measured out his breathing.

In a state of melancholy, he brought his knees to his chest and continued to let the minutes pass. He closed his eyes and slowly started to drift into sleep.

The door to the large bathroom clicked open with barely a sound, and just as silent, a body crept in. Depressed eyes looked at Cloud through the frosted glass of the shower's sliding doors, growing even more miserable once they noted his fetal position.

Cloud carefully lifted his head to see a lithe leg prod its way into the shower.

"Cloud," a smooth voice whispered.

"Hm?"

"Can I… come in?"

"Idiot. You already are."

Squall flipped his wet hair out of his eyes and let a small grin spread across his face. He slid down the wall to sit across from Cloud and hissed at the unbearably hot water.

"God… are you that cold?" Squall asked.

"Yeah," Cloud said heartlessly.

Squall scooted closer through the water and brought the blonde's mouth to his. Whiskey. And… vodka?

"Cloud?"

Cloud brought his lifeless eyes up to meet Squall's clearer ones.

"Have you been drinking?"

"What?"

"_Have you been drinking_?" Squall urged.

The blonde refused to look at him. Squall flinched a bit at the purpling area on that pale cheek. He couldn't forgive himself. He had hit him too hard. He shouldn't have hit him at all.

He pulled Cloud to his chest and kissed his cheek. "I promise I won't do that again."

"Mm-hmm." Cloud wasn't entirely there. Or at least, not mentally. He used his china doll fingers to draw patterns in the water around them, watching as it went down the drain.

"Look at me." Squall was desperate to get the blonde to really acknowledge him.

The blonde paid no mind to the nervousness in the brunette's voice.

"Look at me!"

Slowly he brought his eyes up to meet the scarred face of the saddened male.

Feverishly, Squall bent down his head and kissed those supple lips. Suddenly, he tasted something salty.

"I'm sorry, Squall. Whatever I did, whatever I did to make you so mad, I'm sorry!" Cloud sobbed.

Taken by surprise, Squall said, "You didn't do anything!"

"Then why…" Cloud brought a slender hand to his bruised cheek.

Squall searched the blonde's face, trying not to lose his control. "Because… you've done something to me."

"I have!" Cloud squeaked.

Squall grinned a bit, seeing sparks of the sober Cloud show through. "Yes."

Cloud turned around to face Squall better, straddling him, and pushed him down. Giving him no time to get comfortable, Squall grabbed Cloud's face and smashed their lips together. They sucked on each other's lips fervently, tasting each other's mouths, groping up and down the others' chests.

"Ohh, Cloud…" Squall moaned. He closed his eyes, taking in every sensation he was feeling, from Cloud's rough nips on his neck, to the feel of a hand playing with an erect nipple, to a hand that was pleasuring him down below. "I n-need you…!"

Cloud threw him a grin that could have spread from ear to ear, and stuck a hand behind his back, allowing the shower water to run along his fingers. He plugged in two, waiting for Squall to relax. Clearly, this was always going to be a problem.

"Relaaaaaaxxxx," Cloud hissed at him.

"I… am…" Squall breathed.

But the blonde's patience was thin. He slid up the brunette's chest and spread apart his legs, not once seeing if Squall was okay with this. With merely a clear gaze from one to the other, Cloud forced his way in, wincing a bit at how tight he was.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! CLOUD!" Squall cried. "S-SLOW DOWN!"

Cloud was more than a little pissed. "I'M NOT EVEN MOVING! HOLD STILL!" He tightened his grip on Squall's shoulders, and in turn, Squall squeezed tighter on his hip bones.

Without waiting for a sign that he could move, Cloud pulled out and pounded in again.

"Uhngh! Fffffffffuck!" Squall moaned.

The blonde continued to grin demonically, letting out a short growl. He moved slowly, watching Squall's wanton face with dark pleasure. Pay back. That's what it was. He wanted to torture him. He wanted to make him beg, to make him scream.

He pulled one of Squall's long legs up onto his shoulder, pounding in again.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Squall screamed. "D-Do that again! Do it again!"

Cloud slowly pulled out and thrusted back in with a buck of his hips.

"Hnnnnnn!" Squall moaned in bliss. He twisted his hands into Cloud's hair, pulling painfully on the long locks. "A-again!"

"Again!" Cloud enticed.

"YES!" Squall begged.

The blonde lay there, an arm around his leg.

"P-PLEASE! Please do it again!"

He pulled out and suddenly hammered into him, hitting that spot again.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Squall groaned. "Harder! Harder, Cloud!"

Instead, Cloud just moved softly, watching Squall's desperate face. The brunette's back arched almost completely off the ground. The blonde continued to draw out the torture, feeling his muscles contract as well. However, things didn't exactly go according to plan.

Cloud's hips gave a wild buck, sending him into a bout of hyper speed.

With a blood-curdling yelp, Squall came all over Cloud's chest, breathing heavily with the much needed relief. Cloud released next, filling Squall to the brim with his heated seed. They both lay there, staring into each other's eyes, not wanting to move when—

"HEY! Cloud! You're using up all the hot water! We gotta shower too!"

Putting on his most innocent face, Cloud simply said, "Sorry, Tifa!"


	3. Hallway

Cloud was only taking his shift on watch duty. He didn't really mean to eavesdrop. But he was glad that he did. He was only walking along, taking his rounds up and down the hall, happily munching on his green apple, when he heard something…

"…is he? We heard you going at it the other day." Irvine. What was he talking about?

"Yeah, really. I never thought you two would hook up!" Zach. Now he had no choice but to listen.

"I've had better. Although, last time was pretty nice."

"'Pretty nice'?" The three guys said.

Zach was a little shocked. "Really? I always thought he would be a sex fiend!"

_Yeah!_ Cloud thought.

Squall sighed and kicked back in his seat. "It's just… he's such a pussy! Blushing all the time, weak if we're actually hanging out. I swear to god, he was meant to be a girl."

"Wait a minute! I thought _he_ was the one fucking _you_!" Zell said.

"That doesn't make much of a difference when he's putty in your hands."

"_Fuck you, Squall!_" Cloud whispered harshly.

All four guys turned just in time to see a very red-faced blonde march his boots past the door.

"Shit…" Squall griped.

* * *

He was in for it. Cloud was gonna kill him. There was no way around it, no way he was going to change his mind.

He stood in front of the mirror, giving himself a small once over. His sleeveless turtleneck seemed to really make his muscles look bigger. The black skinny jeans accented his lithe body, the combat boots making him look a bit manlier. He took the kohl eyeliner he had stolen from Rinoa's bathroom and smudged it around his eyes. He didn't want to look so feminine anymore. He didn't want to be cute. He wanted to look scary and when he saw his eyes after he was done, he choked down a gulp. Was he sure he wanted to look like _that_! His square jaw immediately seemed more sculpted, his eyes dark and even a bit evil. He glanced at the black pencil in his hand and smirked a bit. He tossed it under the sink, planning on keeping that close by.

He moved out of the bathroom and walked out the door, shoving Squall a bit in the shoulder on his way through the doorway.

"The hell…?" Squall wondered aloud.

He slithered into the elevator and leaned back against the wall, biting his apple some more. His gaze slid to the doors just in time to see Squall do a quick double take.

* * *

"How long did you say he was gone?" Tifa asked worriedly.

"Eight." Squall kept his eyes on the ground, suppressing the urge to grind the small spider crawling around into the pavement.

"Eight…What?"

"_Hours_."

Tifa flipped her hair off her shoulders. "God, Squall, what did you do to him?"

A small blush crept into his cheeks. "Nothing."

They looked back through the window at the clock in the lobby. Almost ten at night.

"I say you go to bed for now. He'll come back when he feels like it."

The brunette breathed an exasperated puff out through his nose, pushed off the wall, and walked into the elevator.

Sitting on the bed, Squall watched the minutes tick by, growing more and more starved, but he didn't want to leave the room. He wanted to be there when Cloud got back. He hated to admit it (he hated to admit a lot of things), but he was worried. He was really worried. If any person saw Cloud's face, those stunning eyes, they would take him home. And stupid as he was, the blonde would go with them, whoever it was.

Suddenly, at 11:30 PM, a key slid into the lock and the door swung open. The blonde barely even gave Squall a glance as he swaggered to the mini-fridge, grabbed a beer, and leaned on the kitchen counter.

The brunette continued to examine him while Cloud's attention was elsewhere, until suddenly those black-rimmed eyes fell on him with a stare sharp enough to make the brunette's heart stop.

"_You want something?_" he spat.

Squall's eyes betrayed him, showing a hint of fear. "Are… are you okay?"

"What's it to you?" Cloud had had it. He was ready to throw down, throw a couple of punches, hand out some ass-kickings. Anybody who tempted him was going to get it. Squall stood up from the bed and walked to the small patch of tile that the hotel called a kitchen.

He leaned in closely to the blonde's face, searching for who knows what. Suddenly, Cloud's fist went flying, sending Squall into a deer-in-headlights state. The studded-gloved fist stopped mere centimeters away from his face.

"You're in my way. Move."

Squall stepped to the side as Cloud made his way out of their double room. Squall, in a final effort, grabbed Cloud's hand, bringing him to a halt.

"Please," he tried. "Tell me. What did I do wrong?"

"You tell me." They stood nose to nose, the electricity flowing between them tangible.

"I don't know."

Cloud slapped him hard across the face, making Squall stagger back a few steps.

"You're lying."

Squall brought a hand to his face and examined it. Cloud had a strong arm, he knew that now. And sharp nails. He brought his eyes to the greenish-yellow bruise on the blonde's face.

"I'm not!" Squall insisted. Cloud marched up to him and this time threw a real punch, catching him square in the mouth.

Squall gasped. He moved back another three steps.

"You are."

"I… I don't know what you're talking about."

Again, Cloud punched him in the face.

"Last chance. I know you're lying."

"But… but…"

"That's it!"

Cloud shoved him to the ground, straddled him across the waist, and threw punch after punch after punch.

"Why—won't—you—stop—lying—to me!"

Squall tried to push him back, but he couldn't do it.

Suddenly, a door flew open, and Zach came running out. He grabbed Cloud and pulled him off of Squall, but not before he launched a good kick into his jaw.

The damaged brunette simply lay on the carpet in the hall, too awestruck to move, and watched as Zach dragged Cloud into their room.

Cloud was tossed into the armchair, nearly knocking the TV over. He shook it off and crossed his legs, cocking an eyebrow like he had no idea what everyone's problem was.

"CLOUD! What the fuck _was_ that out there!"

Cloud carelessly slid his gaze to the raven. "Hm?"

"What's your problem!"

Cloud pushed up out of his chair, his face slightly contorted with anger. "I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!"

Zach ran a worried hand through his hair. "You do realize that you just beat up your boyfriend, right? Your _boyfriend_?"

Cloud crossed his arms. "What boyfriend?" he spat.

"Ugh!" Zach marched out the door, slamming it behind him.

In a flash, Cloud had the hotel issued alarm clock in his hands and launched it into the bathroom. He went to the kitchen and started throwing the dishes on the tile, growing angrier with each crash. He kicked the refrigerator repeatedly, moving in a blur, screaming profanities over and over until his voice cracked.

He stood there, heaving, taking in oxygen in large gulps. Squall listened through the door sadly.

Cloud trudged over to the bed, listening to the glass and ceramic crunch under his feet. He flopped on the bed and didn't move.

/

He felt the bed sink by his side and a gentle hand run through his hair.

"Cloud?" that silky voice rumbled. "Are you awake?"

The blonde flung an arm over his eyes. "Fuck off."

Squall moved Cloud's arm away from his eyes. A bit puffy, but not terrible.

"Been crying?"

"Fuck you, Squall! Leave me alone!"

"No."

Cloud's eyes flew open. "You bastard! Yes! Get out! Go away!"

Squall flung himself across the blonde's chest, snuggling closer as if he didn't plan on leaving anytime soon.

"I don't want to." He crawled his way up Cloud's taut body, and nuzzled his head into the blonde's neck.

"What do you want?" Cloud sighed. He wasn't over it yet. The things that Squall said… they were nasty, and inappropriate.

"You. I want all of you. Right now."

Cloud's eyes slowly dilated. "Oh really?"

Squall moved his hips a bit. "Mmm… yeah…"

"Why?"

Squall attempted to give Cloud a kiss, but the blonde stood his ground and clamped his mouth shut.

"Awww!" Squall lightly protested. He sighed. "Because… Because back there? That was pretty damn hot."

The blonde looked up at the ceiling. "Hot?"

Squall closed his eyes. "_Fucking_ hot."

"Right. Whatever."

The blonde breathed in that peppermint scent, wishing that he wasn't so mad at the brunette laying on him. Squall slipped a hand under Cloud's vest and lightly touched his chest.

"You're a lot stronger than I thought. I need to give you more credit."

"Yeah," Cloud griped. "You do." He tried not to let a single sound escape his lips. Every touch from Squall… It was setting him off.

"You need to _relaaaaaaxxxxxx_… Stop being such a prude," Squall sighed.

"Stop being such a controlling asshole."

Squall's eyes snapped up to his. "What!"

Cloud stood up and walked through all of the glass shards to the window. "Stop being so—,"

"I heard you! I mean, what are you talking about?"

Squall stood behind him, emanating frustration and plenty of other negative vibes. Cloud grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"_I mean_ that you need to stop pretending I'm your _bitch_."

The brunette squirmed a bit under his grip, trying to get out of his hands. The blonde promptly shoved a hand around his neck. "I'm not your bitch," he ground out.

Squall looked at his face with fear, anger and a bit of lust. But the lust was slowly dripping away. This wasn't his idea of a good time. "Let go."

"Pussy. Can't even admit that you're in trouble."

"I don't see why you're so mad."

Cloud's blue eyes disappeared into orbs of black. "Well, we're just going to have to fix that, yeah?"

He grabbed Squall's wrists and pulled them up over his head, pinning him to the wall. He forced him into a kiss, even though Squall didn't want that at all. The blonde's other hand traveled farther down, forcing it's way into the brunette's pants, gripping him a lot rougher than he should. He held on tighter, slowly pulling his hand up, squeezing Squall's thin wrists with his other hand, earning him a moan of pain.

Pain was great. Pain could be his friend right now.

Cloud caught Squall's bottom lip in his teeth, biting down hard, listening in pleasure at the yelp.

"Aww, what's the matter? Too rough for you? I'll try to be more careful."

He shoved the brunette onto the bed and promptly straddled him, clutching him with his thighs. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and ran its way up the brunette's neck and into his hair.

"H-haaaaaahhhhhhh…" Squall groaned.

Cloud brought a finger to his lips. "Don't want to lose your pride to a girl, do you?"

Squall's eyes widened a bit at Cloud's words.

Cloud sat up and started to work on the brunettes belts. He used one to belt Squall's wrists to the bed frame. He pulled his black bandana out of his back pocket and blindfolded the blue-eyed beaux under him.

"What are you doing?" he breathed.

Cloud simply smirked.

Squall's chest heaved up and down. "What are you _going_ to do?"

"Nothing," Cloud grumbled. "…And everything…"

He slid the black pants and boxers down the brunette's long legs and tossed them onto the floor. Realizing that the only way to get Squall's shirt off was to unbind him, he pulled out his pocket knife and ripped the white tee from the collar down. Squall gasped at the ripping noises and at the cold blade that came a little too close to his skin.

The blonde smoothed his hands up and down Squall's chest, gaining sounds of unwanted pleasure from the blind-folded boy. He brought his mouth to an erect nipple and prodded it with his tongue, letting out a long "mmmph" of his own. He slid his hands back down until they hit a very stiff organ and slowly, but with strength, began to please him.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm….." the brunette hummed. "Harder… please…"

Cloud tightened his grip and started to move a little faster, but his own needy hard-on had much to say about that. He pulled off his pants and boxers and scooted a little closer. He wanted a turn with this. He wouldn't keep giving if he wasn't going to get something back.

"Squall."

"Yeah?"

"Open your mouth."

The brunette licked his lips and slowly did so. Cloud sat on his shoulders, wanting to get everything he could out of this. He carefully slid his hard self into Squall's mouth and hissed at the sudden heat and moisture.

"Oooohhhhh," he moaned. He wanted to know exactly how the brunette felt when he was eating him.

Squall moved his tongue around Cloud's length with practiced ease, listening to the blonde's yelps of pleasure. As soon as Cloud felt his muscles begin to ball up, he pulled out of Squall's mouth with a faint _pop!_ and slid down until he was exactly parallel with him. Without any mercy, he thrusted into Squall's tightest hole.

"AAAAHHHHH! Oh, Cloud!" Squall cried. "Don't—! Don't move yet! _Please!_"

"Al-alright." Cloud lay there, huffing and puffing. He waited for Squall to relax and for permission to continue.

"Okay," Squall squeaked, biting his lip.

He pulled out and slowly pushed back in, moving into a steady rhythm. He looped his arms under Squall's to get a bit of support, as well as leverage, and picked up the pace.

"Not any faster…" Squall whined. "I can't take any faster…"

The blonde continued to grind out their steady beat, the two an absolute mess of lust.

"I c-can't hold it… Squall…"

"Neither can I…"

Cloud's voice was leaving him as though he'd been screaming all day, which technically he had, for various reasons. "Haaa—aaaahhhh—ahhh!" he croaked.

"Ohmygod…" Squall slurred.

They both released simultaneously, arching off the bed and into each other. With shaky hands, Cloud unbound his boyfriend, fully pleased as always.

"Repeat after me: You're the bastard… and I'm the bitch," Cloud sighed.

"You're completely the bastard and I'm nothing but you're little bitch who definitely likes to be fucked by you."

They grinned into each other's eyes. Having recovered their breathing, Squall said with a wanton smirk, "Can we do it again?"


End file.
